Let's go for a carousel ride Dean x reader
by imabuffofbuffy
Summary: fluff and puff story. please comment and enjoy!


"Ugh...I'm bored." You groaned. You were slumped on the sofa in the motel you and the Winchesters were staying in. It was a dingy motel in Boulder, Colorado. Sam was reading on his bed and Dean was in the bathroom with the door open.

"There's nothing good on TV?" Sam asked, setting his book down.

"No...Just crappy infomercials and reruns of reality TV. Is there a bar around?" You got off the couch and plopped on his bed.

"Yeah. Like 12 miles out and Dean won't let me drive..." Sam narrowed his eyes and emphasized the 'Dean won't let me drive' part.

"I can hear you, you know..." Dean said from the bathroom.

"That's the point."

"Hmm...Well, everything is closed. Dean, do you wanna go to the bar?" You yelled in the direction of the bathroom.

"(name), I'm sorry. If I'm gonna drink, I'm gonna drink. So granted I'll get drunk. And I can't let either of you drive cause if you go to the bar both of you will be drunk too. And if you crashed my baby...I don't think you guys could comprehend how pissed I would get."

You thought it was so cute how Dean was so protective of his car. And you couldn't blame him; it was a damn fine car.

"Hmmm...Oh! Remember that abandoned amusement park that we drove by? We could sneak in."

"Yeah! That's an awesome idea." you smiled.

"Sam, you in?" You tun to him excited.

"Breaking and entering? Uh, yeah. I'll pass." Sam rolled his eyes and sarcastically smiled.

"You sure?" You looked at him worriedly. He was the only one who knew you like Dean. Although the sound of going somewhere dark and _alone_ with Dean was amazing, you were nervous none the less.

"No, you two of you should go together. It'll be fun." Sam looked directly at you.

"Alright, let's go. Just lemme use the bathroom first." He rubbed his hands together and smiled. Once he shut the bathroom door, you give Sam a little punch in the arm.

"Ow!"

"You know that I like him! Why can't you come?" You whispered.

"It could show him that you like him or that he likes you. Don't worry, it's okay. And text me if things get outta hand." He whispered back. He rubbed your hand.

"But, but...ahhhh...okay fine." you cave. Dean walked out of the bathroom, zipping his fly. You blush slightly.

"Alright, grab your coat and shoes." Dean picked up his coat and pulled on his shoes. You lace up your converse and pulled on a zip up hoodie. Then Dean did something unexpected. He walked over to you and pulled you close by your hips. You're shocked.

"Ready, missy?" He wore a grin.

"Y-yeah." You smile weakly.

"Bye love birds." Sam said smirking.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye Sammy." You two walked out of the motel room. He still held you around your waist the entire time.

"Brrr..." Shivers went down your spine. It was so cold. He pulled you tighter to his body.

"You cold, (name)?"

"Yeah..."

"We'll heat up the car. C'mon."

10 minutes later, you two pull into the amusement park's parking lot. You get out of the car, and you two were discouraged to find it was guarded by a locked fence.

"Aw, crap." You pull at the lock.

"Didn't you ever learn to climb a fence?" He started to climb up the fence. You follow his lead. Once you reach the bottom, you regain the feeling of excitement you experienced earlier.

"Look! There's a carousel!" You point excitedly.

"C'mon!" You grab his hand and start to dash over. You look around for lever or a button that would start the carousel.

"Here it is!" Dean shouted from the other side. You run over. There was a giant lever that would start the ride.

"Here, you get on, and I'll jump on after I pull the lever."

"Okay!" You jump on and get on one of the horses.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" You could hear Dean pull the lever, and the ride began. It lit up with an abundance of colors.

"Hurry, jump on!"

"Count for me!"

"Okay! One, two, three!" He jumped on and sat on the same horse as you.

"Hey! Get your own horse." You smile.

"No. This way I get to hold you." He wrapped his arms around you.

"Dean, I want to tell you something." He pulled you closer and was grinning.

"Mm hm?"

"I umm, I l-" Your words were interrupted by a kiss. You willingly kiss back and cupped his cheeks. Once he pulled away, he kissed you on the nose. He held you by the waist once again.

"I love you too." You smile and held him. You pressed your face against his chest, listening to the sound of his heart.

"(name), I love you. And you hear that sound? My heart beating? It always beats for you."

"Dean, I'll always love you." He kissed the top of your head.


End file.
